DK's Home
DK's Home '''is the 5th and final area in Thwomp's Easter Egg Hunt and is located on the platform to the left of the checked floating platform. This area takes Thwomp to a familiar jungle habitat. Besides the yellowish grass, there are many different types of plants in the area. Most of the cliff sides are covered in dark green ivy with ferns, There are also some flowers which stick out of the wall that conceals various objects. There are tall palm trees with a giant tree house in the middle. Other than the flora there is a giant waterfall with a small lake. There are also twos cave passages that the Thwomp can take, one of which has a very important cannon on the side of it, hidden under a flower. This level is interesting as, even though it is the last level, contains a lot of firsts for the Thwomp. Firstly, it contains the a body of water, allowing the Thwomp to swim. Secondly, it contains the first and only secret area, which is found in the tree house. Lastly, there is a new enemy type, which is pretty much the Bzzzap! enemy from Super Mario Star Road (a small flying enemy which are sped up Fly Guys). Levels '''Star 1: Thwomp's Arch Enemy Apparently the Thwomps and the Chuckyas have some kind of issue with each other. Thwomp must defeat 5 special Chuckyas which appear from the ground. They are like regular Giant Piranha Plants, but without the ability to breath fire (though running into them still does damage) nor the ability to throw the player like a normal Chuckya. They are only found on the grassy floor. The locations are as follows: # In the deep green leaves to the right of the start. # In front of the area with the Red Coin star spawn # Directly in front of the Red Coin star spawn # Next to the wooden sign in the center # In front of the cave passage that leads through the fiery path When all 5 are defeated the egg appears in the air near one of the cave entrances. Thwomp can either use the metal block to reach a moving platform and then jump from the tree tops, or just use the cannon hidden in the flower next to the cave to obtain it. Star 2: Something in the Bush Thwomp must search out the many bushes to find this egg. Head to the far side of the lake and look for a Metal Box concealed by one of the flowers. Even though it is sideways, the Thwomp can still destroy it with a ground pound and grab the egg, which is actually out of the stage's wall. Star 3: Thwomp goes Flying Using the cannon, Thwomp must shoot inside the waterfall. Head to the cannon which is located in a red flower next to the cave entrance to the left of the start. This cannon has a unique property that allows it to rotate 360 degrees, allowing you to aim anywhere. Set your sites at the waterfall and shoot for the opening that has the egg in it. This cannon make almost every other star incredibly easy to obtain. Star 4: DK's 8 Coins Thwomp must collect the 8 red coins scattered around the Jungle floor. They are all either on the ground or hidden in flowers. The locations are as follows: # Hidden under a flower behind the starting point # On the dark green leaves to the right of the start # Behind the Red Star star spawn # Next to the cave on the other side of the level # Hidden under a green flower next to the lake # At the bottom of the lake # At the bottom of the lake # Next to the central tree When Thwomp collects all 8, the star appear in one of the side areas next to the Blue Coin Switch Star 5: Thwomp the Mountaineer Thwomp must climb to the peak of one of the small hills. Using the cannon is optimal for this egg and makes it very easy. The intended path requires the Thwomp to cross over many moving platforms to reach the mountain peak, then press a Purple "!" switch which spawns blocks that the player must quickly cross. Using the cannon, it can be angled to land on many of the hills, including the one with the switch, or upwards to land on the hill with the egg directly above the cannon. Star 6: Through the Fire and the Chuckyas For the final star in the course, Chuckya must travel through a flaming cave. This star is very straightforward, take the cave to the left of the start. Thwomp must avoid (or go through) walls of blue fire, Chuckyas, and Bob-ombs. At the end is the egg. Enemies * Bob-omb * Kuromame * Chuckya * Chuckya "plants" (Giant Piranha Plant) * Flying Bunny Girl (Small / Fast Fly Guys) Trivia *If it was not clear, this stage is heavily inspired by the Donkey Kong series, specifically Donkey Kong 64 Category:Level Category:Thwomp's Easter Egg Hunt Category:Thwomp's Easter Egg Hunt Location Category:Forest Category:Music-Donkey Kong